gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Kurt Relationship, often referred to as Kurtcedes, is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They have never dated in the series seeing as Kurt is openly gay and Mercedes is straight. Mercedes, however, did have a crush on him in Season One, during the episode Acafellas during which Kurt was not openly gay. When Mercedes told Kurt that they should hang out (like on a date), Kurt said that he liked Rachel Berry, so Mercedes sang Bust Your Windows and busted his car window, showing her anger. Later in that episode, though, Kurt told Mercedes that he was gay. Since then, the two have been close friends. They have few scenes in Season Two showing their strong bond, but it is implied that their close friendship is still intact. However in Season Three, Kurt seems to have pulled away from Mercedes a little bit and formed a new best friendship with Rachel because the two were determined to get into NYADA and share a love for Broadway. Overview Although it originally appears that Mercedes and Kurt dislike each other, they soon find a connection in their mutual love of fashion, music, and diva attitudes. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over being single and not popular. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, despite Mercedes's initial belief that Kurt is gay. The idea, however, takes a hold on the hopeful Mercedes who is left hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is indeed gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally does come out officially. In The Substitute, she "substitutes Kurt for a boyfriend." When he tells her this, she decides to give Anthony Rashad a shot, a guy whom she thought was cute. Nothing further of that relationship is seen. Kurt and Mercedes are very often seen by their peers as the school's main gossipers, as well as the divas of New Directions (along with Rachel). Episodes Season One Showmance They are seen next to each other in the Choir Room, where Kurt tells Mercedes she looks like a "technicolor zebra" and that she should call him before she dresses herself, she responds by calling him a "hater". Acafellas Mercedes begins pursuing Kurt and is encouraged by Quinn and Santana. They begin their friendship, and the two go out a couple times, but as friends, despite Mercedes' belief. Mercedes asks Kurt when they're going to make it official a confused Kurt asks what they're going to make official, Mercedes says that their dating. Kurt says, "I thought I made it clear I'm in love with someone else". He looks at Finn, but Mercedes looks over as Rachel stands up in front of him. Mercedes assumes he's talking about Rachel and Kurt goes along to cover it up. An angry Mercedes throws a rock on his window. Mercedes accepts him when he comes out as gay. Mash-up Before Finn attempts to Slushie Kurt, Mercedes says "you are NOT gonna Slushie on my man Kurt!" After Kurt hits himself with a slushie, Mercedes takes him to the washroom to clean his skin. Wheels They share smiles throughout this episode, and when Kurt asks to Audition for the Defying Gravity solo Mercedes rubs his shoulder encouragingly and the two share a smile. Later when Kurt asks the New Directions to pledge to vote for who sings the best in the Diva Off and not be biased, Mercedes says "I promise to vote for YOU" and grins at Kurt. Mercedes smiles at him encouragingly in his part of Defying Gravity, and when he blows the note she loooks shocked and upset for him. Hairography They sit next each other in the Choir Room. Mattress They sit together 3 times in this episode, and when Rachel tells them they will shoot a commercial for some mattresses they grin at each other and pull "diva faces", and both look very excited Sectionals Kurt is very enthusiastic when Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, and she points to him during it, he responds by putting his hand over his heart and smiling. The Power of Madonna When Mr. Schue has the idea of doing a Madonna theme lesson, Kurt is first to offer doing a side project, insisting on doing it with Mercedes. They both over hear an argument between Will and Sue, and Sue leaves angry after the memory of her hair loss is revealed, also implying why she is so mean towards Will's hair. They both decide to help her out and give her confidence, and with the help of the AV Club, help her with their own video of Vogue. In return, Sue does something for Mercedes and Kurt. Near the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes have joined the Cheerios and together they sing the Madonna song 4 Minutes in the Gym. They join the Cheerios because Jesse St. James has joined New Directions they think their chances at solos has dropped even more. Also, in the end of this episode, the Glee kids perform Like a Prayer, in which Kurt and Mercedes both get solos. Kurt also gives Mercedes a sweet little kiss on the cheek before her solo. Home At the beginning of the episode, it shows Kurt and Mercedes talking with Sue in her office. During the meeting, Sue announces that Mercedes has to wear the girls uniform for the Cheerios, meaning that she has to lose 10 pounds by the end of the week. When Mercedes says she's uncomfortable and that the uniform doesn't fit her right. Kurt is there to help her, saying that she shouldn't feel uncomfortable with her weight. Although she then says she's really doesn't want to show too much skin and start a sex riot, which then gets Kurt and Mercedes to do their own personal handshake. This causes Sue to ask why they don't have a show on Bravo. They are also seen while Mercedes performs Beautiful with Kurt as one of the backups. Season Two Audition When Will announces that nationals are in New York, Mercedes fans Kurt and they giggle. They are playing the piano together and chatting, when Rachel informs them of her plan to discourage Sunshine Corazon from joining New Directions, they are both disgusted by this and share exasperated looks. They are also standing together and look angry when they overhear that Sunshine is joining Vocal Adrenaline, as a result of Rachel's actions. Grilled Cheesus with Tina and Quinn.]] In this episode, Kurt's father, Burt, suffers a heart attack. Mercedes sings Whitney Houston's I Look To You and Bridge over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel ''to Kurt, and also to his dad. She convinces Kurt to attend church with her as she had already asked them to pray for Burt and dedicate a service to him. Duets Kurt and Mercedes sit together in this episode and Kurt tells Mercedes that he thinks that Sam is "Team Gay". Never Been Kissed During the New Directions Boys mash-up performance of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Kurt waddles up to Mercedes and performs his signature dance style in front of her, causing her to burst out laughing. The Substitute They are seen having lunch together and Mercedes asks Kurt about some plans they had that she was looking forward to. He tells her that he already has plans with Blaine, she looks visibly upset. Mercedes is offended when Kurt tries to set her up on a date with a football player on the basis that they are both black, and feels left out when she accompanies Kurt and Blaine to dinner, at BreadstiX where conversation is dominated by gay issues and icons. They are seen having lunch together three times all together in this episode. In a flashback to when Rachel asks Will if she can do a dance number, Merceds and Kurt can be seen chatting and laughing together behind Rachel. At the end of the episode, Kurt confronts Mercedes, suggesting that she is substituting food for love and their friendship for a romantic relationship. Mercedes agrees to talk to Anthony, the student Kurt attempted to set her up with. Furt At the wedding, Kurt and Mercedes are seen partnered up during ''Marry You as they dance down the aisle. They are also later partnered up when Finn sings Just the Way You Are. Later when Kurt informs New Directions that he is transferring to Dalton Academy, Mercedes walks up to him visibly upset and tries to find out why he hasn't talked to her or anyone else about it. Special Education When seeing each other from across the stage, Mercedes gives a timid wave to Kurt and he winks back at her. Silly Love Songs Kurt and Mercedes, along with Rachel, are all together during a slumber party. Rachel and Kurt are expressing their difficulty with their love lives, but Mercedes is instead giving them her perspective. Mercedes believes that she doesn't need a man by her side, and instead to focus on her music and the diva she is. Kurt and Rachel agree, and Kurt expresses his joy over being around ladies again. Born This Way Mercedes gathers all the members of New Directions in the courtyard at noon. When asked what it's all about, she announces that it's official, and then Kurt is shown yelling back how he's returned at McKinley. When he approaches the group, Mercedes is the first to get a hug. During the Warblers' farewell number, Somewhere Only We Know, Mercedes gets another hug. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation after Kurt's welcome back solo, ''As If We Never Said Goodbye''. They also sing lead vocal in Born This Way, along with Tina. Prom Queen When Will talks about New Directions performing at the prom, Mercedes is immediately uninterested and walks out. She's really sad because no one has asked her out to the prom. Kurt is the first to offer his comfort and support to Mercedes, however it's Rachel to go out and talk to Mercedes after she insisted on talking to her. Season Three Pot O' Gold At the end, Kurt, along with Tina and Artie, go to watch the Troubletones, Mercedes sees them and rushes to hug them, but is stopped by Santana. This shows that her leaving New Directions didn't affect their friendship, but shows they won't spend as much time together as they usually do. I Kissed a Girl At the school elections, Mercedes votes for Kurt for Class President, even though fellow Troubletones partner, Brittany, is also running. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Kurt and Mercedes have a lot of interaction during the Christmas show directed by Artie and even sing a song together. Yes/No During Summer Nights, Kurt sings with Mercedes and the ND girls rather than with Sam and the guys, being the only person included to do so. Michael They can be seen together taking part in a conversation at the beginning of the episode, when the former Troubletones members are talking about the Jackson Medley together with Blaine and Kurt. The Spanish Teacher Kurt and Mercedes goes over to sleepover at Rachel's house. They are seen sitting closely together on the bed while watching Twilight and swaps their snacks in unison. After Rachel exposes her engagement, both Mercedes and Kurt freak out and is agreed upon questioning what choice Rachel has chosen, to which they both believe is an insane one. On My Way Kurt is present when The God Squad is discussing David Karofsky's suicide attempt because Joe invited him. When Kurt starts crying because he thinks he has fault at it, Mercedes tries to comfort him by offering him to join them on their visit to the hospital. They are also dance partners during Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Saturday Night Glee-ver Kurt and Mercedes are first shown by their lockers, discussing about post-secondary choices. Kurt congratulates Mercedes on her acceptance to Defiance College and Cleveland State University, but carefully suggests NYU. They are soon interrupted by Unique, a student from Carmel High School, and also a member of Vocal Adrenaline. She approaches them by seeking for advice on his desire of presenting femininely onstage for Regionals competition, as she is identifies as a woman despite being assigned male at birth. The two are shown somewhat supportive, but uncertain and worried of Unique's concerns. After, both of them are reported to Sue's office and are asked to deliver the high heels to Unique to damage Vocal Adrenaline's chances of making it to Nationals. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals competition, Kurt and Mercedes are shown backstage, looking for Unique to stop her from wearing the heels that they have delivered as a "good luck gesture", which Unique refuses to do so. Soon, they are spotted by Jesse St. James, who calls Mercedes "The Laziest Person Alive", and calls Kurt "Pasty Face Ghost Boy". During the number of Boogie Shoes, Kurt and Mercedes are impressed by Unique's performance, and is shown dancing to the song. Back in McKinley, Kurt and Mercedes are at their lockers, both impressed and surprised by Unique's performance. They start walking down the hallway together until Sam calls Mercedes. Kurt immediately turns around walking in the opposite direction. Dance with Somebody At the beginning of the episode they start to sing How Will I Know in the hallway then to the auditorium. During It's Not Right But It's Okay, Mercedes is seen looking rather disturbed and shocked to hear the drama unfold between Kurt and Blaine. During My Love Is Your Love, when Kurt reaches the stage, he and Mercedes share a hug. Prom-asaurus While Mercedes doesn't seem to support Rachel, Kurt & Blaine's 'Anti-Prom', when Kurt finally goes to the prom, during What Makes You Beautiful Kurt and Mercedes can be seen dancing/jumping together while Sam is performing and Blaine is fixing his gel problem. Props They are invited by Sue into her office at the beginning of the episode, who holds them responsible for "creating" Unique, since it was them who encouraged Wade to perform as her. Sue thinks it's a problem, because Jesse St. James is now being acclaimed for his commitment to diversity, though this honor really belongs to Kurt and Mercedes. Sue fears that Unique has now become such an attraction, that it might cost the New Directions nationals, so she orders Kurt to perform dressed like a woman. When Kurt objects, Mercedes reminds him of Halloween the year before, when he was dressed like a girl, though Kurt claims that it was a different case since it hadn't been on a stage. Nationals After the New Directions and before Vocal Adrenaline's performance, they go backstage to meet Unique in order to wish her luck. When Unique expresses how he doesn't want to perform, because the pressure on her is just to big for him, they encourage her to do the show. When Unique asks why they are helping him, although she is an enemy, they state that it's not the New Directions way to be mean to opponents and give her some final tips and good luck wishes. Goodbye They perform Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat together with the rest of the original members of New Directions (except Finn). They are sitting together during Forever Young and You Get What You Give. Mercedes is also seen smiling at Kurt while he sings'' I'll Remember. Mercedes along with Kurt graduate from McKinley with Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike, and Santana in the auditorium during the performance of ''Glory Days. Season Four Glease This is the first episode that Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt are reunited. Mercedes welcomes Kurt and Rachel to McKinley. She says that it's good for them to come and that the kids are ready to bring the house down. Mercedes also mentiones her busy UCLA schedule and her back-up vocals. She invites both Rachel and Kurt to come and say hello. She then brings them to the stage with Kurt seeing Blaine, and Rachel seeing Finn, which is probably a tight spot for both. Mercedes notices the tension and leaves - giving an excuse that she'll walk the kids through their warm-up. Songs Duets *''4 Minutes'' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake (The Power of Madonna) *''Fergalicious'' by Fergie featuring Will.i.am. (Cut from Home) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Prayer'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga (Theatricality) *''Give Up the Funk'' by Parliament (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It / Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''Dammit, Janet'' by The Rocky Horror Show ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Time Warp'' by The Rocky Horror Show ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *We Need a Little Christmas from ''Mame ''(A Very Glee Christmas) *Born This Way'' by Lady Gaga (Born This Way) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' from'' Hairspray'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''It's All Over'' from Dreamgirls (Asian F) *''My Favorite Things'' from The Sound of Music (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? by ''Band Aid ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Summer Nights'' from Grease ''(Yes/No) *Black or White'' by Michael Jacskon (Michael) *''Love Shack'' by The B-52's (Heart) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) *''My Love Is Your Love'' by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf (Nationals) Related Songs *''Bust Your Windows'' by Jazmine Sullivan (Acafellas). Sung by Mercedes. *''Beautiful by ''Christina Aguilera (Home). Sung by Mercedes. *''I Look to You'' by Whitney Houston (Grilled Cheesus). Sung by Mercedes. *''Bridge over Troubled Water'' by Simon and Garfunkel (Grilled Cheesus). Sung by Mercedes. Trivia *They both have a very special love/hate relationship with Rachel. **Rachel considers both to be her two closest friends in the Glee club. **They're the first people Rachel told about her engagement to Finn (The Spanish Teacher). **They have both had Diva off's against Rachel (Kurt with Defying Gravity, and Mercedes with Take Me or Leave Me). *Mercedes and Kurt have both had a crush on Sam, though only Mercedes has been in a relationship with him. *Unique, jokingly, claimed that her parents would be Kurt and Mercedes. Ryan Murphy joked that Alex Newell is the 'love child' of these two characters. *Both watch 'So You Think You Can Dance" together, and they text each other about the dances outfits. Gallery 4Minutes.jpg 4 minutes.jpg Kurcedes_-_U_Can't_Touch_this.gif Image97.jpg Kurtcedes_Friendship.gif Glee_-_Kurtcedes_Quote_4.gif 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg Tumblr_ma3gnjPLP01rvcuyw.gif 1kurtcedes.gif Tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo3_250.gif 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurcedes.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Ballad11.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg kurtcedes_36.gif kurtcedes_3.jpg kurtcedes_01.gif kurtcedes_4.JPG kurtcedes_5.jpg Tumblr_madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1_500.jpg kurtcedes_6.jpg kurtcedes_7.png kurtcedes_8.jpg kurtcedes_9.jpg kurtcedes_10.jpg kurtcedes_11.jpg kurtcedes_12.jpg kurtcedes_16.jpg kurtcedes_17.jpg kurtcedes_18.jpg kurtcedes_19.jpg kurtcedes_20.jpg kurtcedes_21.jpg kurtcedes_22.jpeg kurtcedes_23.jpeg kurtcedes_15.jpg kurtcedes_24.jpeg kurtcedes_26.jpg kurtcedes_27.jpg kurtcedes_29.png kurtcedes_30.png kurtcedes_31.jpg kurtcedes_32.png kurtcedes_33.jpg|Can't Touch This kurtcedes_34.png kurtcedes_35.jpg kurt-and-mercedes.jpg tumblr_l0vwpy1gaL1qbsx6uo1_500.jpg Kurtcedes - Let's do our camera face.gif Kurtcedes.gif km2.gif km1.gif km3.gif Tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif Kurcedes - Just the Way You Are.gif Kurcedes - U Can't Touch this.gif Kurcedes - Like a Prayer.gif Kurtcedes - Collage.png Kurtcedescherrios.gif Kurtcedes - Yay.gif Kurcedes - At Sue's Office.gif Kurcedes - The Rocky Horror Glee Show.gif Kurcedes - Mirror.gif Kurcedes - Fabulous Friends.gif Kurcedes - Friends Forever.gif Kurcedes - hug.gif Kurcedes - Fashion has no gender.gif Kurcedes - Technicolor Zebra.gif Kurcedes - Hat.gif Kurcedes - He's on team gay.gif Kurcedes - Boys MashUp.gif Kurcedes - Judging you.gif 56B107ED-69E9-4264-A36B-70880AF04E8A_extra.jpg glee 15 4 minutes 2.png Kurt Mercedes Chris Colfer Glee Vogue Madonna.jpg tumblr_m22fbrfzUe1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lssg7eliKj1r0twq4o1_400_large.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 8.02.58 PM.png camera facd.jpg kurtcedes prom.jpg KurtcedesNationals.png KurtcedesNationals2.png KurtcedesNationals3.png KurtcedesNationals4.png KurtcedesProps.png KurtcedesProps4.png Tumblr m4jadkJKfJ1qfyijao2 500.png Tumblr_m2mwdl2DeQ1qczfu6o2_1280.jpg Kurt&Mercedes.jpg 4MinutesKurtcedes.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg KurtcedesLocker.gif GoldKurtcedes.jpg Tumblr_m30p4afjKM1robl32o2_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships